<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>20件你需要知道的小事在艹一个氪星人之前 by Qzhm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484937">20件你需要知道的小事在艹一个氪星人之前</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzhm/pseuds/Qzhm'>Qzhm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzhm/pseuds/Qzhm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯的小清单。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>20件你需要知道的小事在艹一个氪星人之前</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118403">20 Things to Know About Kryptonians Before F@€king One</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie">Evilpixie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【译者注】感谢pixie的授权，第一次翻译，腔可能有点浓。希望大家喜欢。<br/>*第二章翻译 https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711705</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. 那个操他妈的混蛋可以，也完全会去透视你大脑里神经的电子波动去判断你高潮的强度。然后让你射，达到从未有的高潮。</p><p>2. 他还会倾听你的心跳和呼吸声，学习怎么恰好让你硬，在他想让你硬的时候。</p><p>3. 他射完一次后不会变软。</p><p>4. 或者两次。</p><p>5. 或三次。</p><p>6. 准备好在阳光明媚的早上被吵醒做爱。</p><p>7. 准备好他在多云的阴天只想被抱着睡个懒觉的心情...当天气终于凉到能真的做点工作的时候。</p><p>8. 他会花好几个小时只为了让你射精，如果你不说停的话。</p><p>9. 100% 不开放式关系，如果你尝试和他看黄片，他只会全程盯着你，享受你的反应而不是”表演”。</p><p>10. 投资耐用的可洗毛巾，氪星人会产出大量的精液和前列腺液。 </p><p>11. 他喜欢亲吻，很喜欢。不确定是氪星人的共病还是只是克拉克·肯特。</p><p>12. 对触摸超级敏感，估计可以感受到沙滩上的每一粒沙子。尤其有用，当你终于可以换换上下位置的时候。轻柔一点是最好的，使用不同的材料和质感的产品也可以得到非常有趣的结果。</p><p>13. 脖子后面非常敏感，还需要做更多研究调查。</p><p>14. 氪石不是个玩具，也不应该被太平凡的使用。辐射性的材料只应该出现在卧室外面。</p><p>15. 而在另一方面，含铅的眼罩和声控装置...可以非常好用。但要注意到，对于一个习惯于看到和听到整个世界的人来说，被从整个世界切断掉是多么的有必要，但同时又是多么的孤立。记得全程保持身体接触。</p><p>16. 不要忽略调情在卧室里的重要性。</p><p>17. 氪星人很少出汗，但是如果他在了，你就成功了。</p><p>18. 有时候可以出奇的呆板，不要指望他能在你暗示尝试一种新姿势的时候，立马读懂你的潜台词。</p><p>19. 简直“天资聪颖”。除了第一次有点困难，不过完全值得。</p><p>20.这个老混蛋。不知到怎么回事，越老居然还越帅了。</p><p> </p><p>|Hey B,</p><p> 我在柜子的底下找到了这张纸条，你太可爱啦。我们可以等我回家后再谈谈第18条。</p><p>爱你，C。</p><p> <br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>